Granted a wish
by cmpunkfanatic22
Summary: A dream I put on paper about meeting my 2 favorite wrestlers


_**I get granted the opportunity to meet Phil Brooks (CM Punk)**_

**One day I am hanging out at the library when I get an e-mail from a group that offers adults over the age of 18 that have special needs the wish they want. My wish was to meet Cm Punk. They were going to grant it. Phil would come to my work, and hang out. Then we would head over to the Century Link Center for Monday Night RAW. I would hang out with him, then would be front row and get to see the action up close. What I didn't know, was that John Cena would be joining in the wish granting opportunity also. I had been talking to John also. He was actually the one that recommended me to this group. Then the day of the meet and greet with both John and Phil. I am at work, when a tour bus and a limo showed up. John stepped out of the limo, then Phil came out of the tour bus. We were going to have lunch and then head out, and it was John's treat to have lunch. I have the #5 the Vito, John had the JJ Gargantuan, and Phil had the #6 because he doesn't eat meat. We had fun, and then Mandy joined us for a little bit. **

**Then John & I got in the limo, and headed for the event. I was excited and also nervous for this. My mom wasn't able to join me, so I invited Mandy, Chris and Jen to join me. They were coming with Phil. John wanted some alone time with me, before I did the backstage stuff with Phil. Phil then came in with Mandy, Chris and Jen. They got to have fun with Phil, while John and I were a little romantic.**

**Here is how the rest of the night went: John came out for his match. Instead of throwing his hat into the crowd, he handed it to Mandy. Randy Orton came over and talked to Jen, and Chris Jericho came over and talked to all 4 of us. I didn't tell anyone that I was going to escort Phil out to the ring for his match, and then join commentary. Michael Cole was the last person in on the wish granting. He was going to allow me to call 2 matches. **

**The first match I called was the John Cena vs. Daniel Bryan match. That was fun to call. I took photos of me with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. John had a surprise for me, he was inviting me into the ring when he won. He did an Attitude Adjustment on Daniel after a 5-knuckle shuffle and then did his finisher on him. He pinned him, and I left commentary to join him in the ring. Then all of a sudden the Shield music came on, I told John that I was there to help him. He told me to take out Seth and he will go after Dean and Roman. I remembered what I learned at Tae-kwon-do. I grabbed him, then did a hook kick into a roundhouse kick to the head, and then clothes-lined him right in front of my friends. Then I get the feeling that someone was behind me. Mandy goes "Roman is right behind you." I turn around to see a fist coming my way and I ducked it and did a side-kick to him. Then I see Dean coming my way, and I did the same thing to him as I did to Seth. By that time, Sheamus and Ryback had joined the fight. I take my eyes off Roman for one second and he had me cornered against the barrier. That is when Randy Orton's theme song came on. They got all 4 of them down, and picked me up. I knew what was going to happen, triple-power bomb. I was begging them not to do it to a fan, and they didn't listen. I took it into my own hands then by doing a combo I had learned in tae-kwon-do.**

**Second match I called was Cm Punk vs. Roman Reigns from the shield. Originally it was supposed to be Cm Punk vs. Ryback but the shield had really badly injured him so Cm Punk asked for a match against the ringleader of the group. Only thing was, it was a last man standing match. Cm Punk put Roman through our table. Mandy and Jen got a picture of me getting out of the way. I look over and the rest of the shield was on their way down. I told punk you are going to have company in a few minutes. That's when I ask someone to get backstage and get anyone that wanted revenge on the shield to be ready to come down. I see Sheamus on his way down, then The Rock comes down, and the Miz on his way down. **

**I said goodbye to Phil and said " I will post the pictures up of the day." I go and try to find John because I knew he was really hurt by the shield. I find him with ice on his back, and I tell him that I am about ready to leave. He brings me in and with Jen and everyone else there with cameras, plants a kiss on my lips and asks " Stephanie, will you become my girlfriend?" I think for a second and say" Oh John, Yes I will become your girlfriend." There are camera flashes all around me when I accepted him to be my boyfriend and the kiss.**


End file.
